1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports teaching devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a batting helmet with adjustable side panels used to teach concentration by restricting an athlete's vision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referred to as America's national pastime, the sport of baseball has been around for over one hundred fifty years. One of the hardest skills to teach a young player is how to hit a baseball. Considering the size of a baseball and the speed it may travel, the batter must focus on the trajectory of the ball in order to make contact. To accomplish this, the batter must keep his eye the ball, maintaining his concentration during the flight of the ball. This can be difficult for novice hitters, who may become distracted by looking at the position or movement of the defensive players, or by other distractions within his field of vision, or who tries to rely upon peripheral vision to follow the flight of the pitched ball.
Commonly, batters tend to turn their head and look away from the baseball prior to swinging the bat. In such a case, the player has already lost proper striking form, lost swinging power, and will either swing blindly or rely on his or her peripheral vision. Ultimately, this action will reduce the likelihood that the player will make solid contact with the baseball.
Thus, a batting helmet solving the aforementioned problems is desired.